Robert Cross
'''Sir...'is it true he caught the last runner on his own?' 'Not caught. '''Killed.' - General Peter Randall answering a Blackwatch soldier's question. '''Captain Robert Cross, also known as The Specialist, is an elite officer in Blackwatch (he was voiced by Jeff Pierce). History During the Manhattan Quarantine, he lead The Wisemen Team. He and his men were tasked with finding and capturing Alex Mercer, referred to by the cryptonym ZEUS. At one point during the campaign, Cross is given the task of injecting Alex with a parasite that will neutralize Alex, his powers, and produce an anti-virus within his body. Karen Parker, who was working with Blackwatch to trap Alex, reveals his location at an Infected Hive, and Cross confronts him inside of it. Although Alex wins the fight, Captain Cross throws Alex off guard by reminding him of Penn Station (activating memories in this fashion causes apparent pain to Alex, and thus he was left vulnerable). As he administers the "Cure" to Alex, he mentions that "In a way, I feel sorry for you." Unlike most of his superiors and subordinates, he shows emotional regret for his actions and sympathy for the New Yorkers. However, his life ends when the Supreme Hunter consumes him during the Blackwatch evacuation of Manhattan. Powers & Abililities Captain Cross utilized an electric rod, a customized grenade launcher on his left arm and many cluster-grenades during his battle with Alex. He is also infected with the Virus to a controlled extent, but not at the same levels as Elizabeth Greene, Alex or the Super soldiers. Despite this, Cross is still formidable, able to fight one-on-one with Alex in all ranges and is quite strong, able to lift Alex with one hand at the end of the game and is also able to move faster than a normal human and survive blows that would normally kill a normal soldier. He is also said to have killed the last runner all on his own. This is suggesting that Cross possesses a degree of enhanced physical strength, durablility, and speed. Age According to the Official Strategy Guide, Cross is 38 years old. This is an odd detail, because according to the game, he killed the last runner from the Hope, Idaho incident, which happened in 1969, 40 years before the events of the game. While this implies he could not have had any involvement in Operation: Altruistic, it is a possibility that he does not age, or at least possesses a slower rate of aging from the virus (admittedly, that does not account for the discrepancy). As displayed in a Web of Intrigue memory, Cross's physical appearance does not appear to have changed much since Hope. One popular theory states that Captain Cross is actually PARIAH, due to his resilience, strength, and speed. This is reinforced by his supposed age (38), which would have his birth right around the end of the Hope, Idaho incident. If you look at Elizabeth Greene's memory, you can see a man with what look to be scars matching those found on Cross. Furthermore, Captain Cross's name could be derived from Project Crusade (Cross=Crusade). The game does not actually note when the last runner was killed, so it's possible that if Blackwatch couldn't find her for a few years, they may have released PARIAH, who was already able to kill as an infant, at an early age to hunt down the last Runner. This would explain his compassionate outlook on people, even those infected: Blackwatch would have done everything possible to keep him from going rogue, basically brainwashing a regard for life (as apposed to the reverse that most Blackwatch soldiers possesed) to prevent him from killing anything against orders. Quote " Mercer...you're a hard man to find. " - Captain Cross to Alex after finding him. " I've been looking forward to this. " - Captain Cross while he is face to face with Alex. " McMullen want you on a slab. So that what he get. " - Captain Cross in the begining of the fight. " Nice tricks. Won't help. " " Bring it on " " That all you got? " " You're fast, I'll give you that." " You are fast. But I'm faster. " - Captain Cross while fighting Alex. " In away...I feel sorry for you. " - Captain Cross to Alex before he inject him with the a cancer cell cure. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Military Category:Blackwatch Category:Deceased Characters